The Tour Home (Naley)
by JavaVinCat23
Summary: Haley James left Tree Hill behind to go on tour. What will she do when she's forced back home to do a charity concert and brings her new boyfriend. What about when she comes face to face with the husband she left behind. AU (NALEY)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own One Hill or any of its characters no matter how much I'd like too. This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry for any mistakes I will more than likely make

Chapter One

Haley James awoke on her tour bus with the sun shinning bright in her eyes. Slowly she sat up and blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Standing at the foot of her bed was non other than her tour manager, Conner, smirking.

"Good morning sunshine! You ready for tonight?" Conner asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll be ready after I have some coffee," she replied laughing. "Now move so I can shower, I smell like tour bus."

Without a word Conner moved out of her way and she passed him to the small bathroom on the tour bus. Slipping inside she closed the door and wished for a real shower. Haley loved touring but she missed her home, her family and friends. She wasn't sure how much longer she could be away from everyone she loved.

Well, almost everyone, she thought with a smile. At least she had Conner. He was more than a tour manger to her, he was her reason for being, and hopefully soon her fiancé.

After her quick shower she quickly dressed then went to the café not far from where the bus was parked. She loved New York, but it would never be home, not the way she wanted it to be. Haley knew she could never go back to Tree Hill, it held too many bad memories for her.

"Hey babe," Conner said when she walked into the café.

"Hi Honey," Haley replied giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I ordered for you."

"Okay, you know me too well," Haley said laughing.

"So, you have the show in Madison Square Garden tonight, then right after we'll head for North Carolina for a charity concert."

"No, absolutely not. There is no way were going to North Carolina," Haley said through gritted teeth.

"It's too late to back out Haley, what's the problem?" Conner asked confused.

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm going to go work on my new song, I'll see you before the concert," Haley said standing up and walking out.

After the concert Haley went right to the bus and tried to sleep. They wouldn't be in North Carolina until morning. She hadn't spoken to Conner since the café so she had no idea how close to Tree Hill they would be. All she could hope for is it wouldn't be too close.

When Haley awoke the tour bus wasn't moving, which could only mean they were there. Dreading what she would see Haley pulled back the curtain on the window behind her bed. Taking in the view her heart stopped. She couldn't believe where they were parked, they were right next to the River Court in Tree Hill.

Grimacing, she climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed in a short jean skirt, a black tank top with Clothes Over Bro's on the front, and black heeled flip flops. She let her wavy dirty blonde hair hang down her back and put on just enough make up to look like she didn't care.

As she walked off the bus her stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten anything the day before since she left the café before her breakfast came. As she looked around she was shocked to see a large group of people behind the barricades that were set up.

"Haley James!"

Haley spun around to see Conner walking towards her. "Hey, what's with the cheering squad?" She asked.

"They seen the tour bus this morning and had to come see if it was true, that their Haley James was back in town. Imagine how shocked I was when I though you were from New York," Conner replied looking more than a little upset.

"I told you New York was my home, and it is, this is just where I grew up and made too many mistakes to name. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Haley said hoping he'd be happy with that.

"Okay, I guess I understand for now. How about you show me where we can get some food."

Without a word Haley took his hand and led him over the bridge toward Tree Hill and everyone she left behind. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant and was dreading having to come face to face with her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haley and Conner walked to a small diner not far from the River Court and got breakfast. After devouring a stack of pancakes and bacon along with her coffee Haley was waiting on Conner to finally finish his waffles. As she waited she was hoping no one she knew would come in but luck wasn't on her side.

"Haley? I can't believe it's really you!" Brooke Davis said rushing towards her.

"Brooke! How are you?" Haley asked hugging her tight. It had been way to long since she had seen Brooke.

"I'm okay, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked taking a step back.

"I'm here to do a charity concert for the Police and Fire Fighters. I'll get V.I.P passes for you if you want," Haley said smiling.

"Hell yes! Last time I seen you preform was in California. Have you seen anyone else since you got here?"

"No, I'm hoping not to see too many familiar faces. Conner doesn't know about you know who and I'd like to keep it that way," Haley said quietly.

"Haley are you about ready?" Conner asked coming up behind her. "Oh, hey Brooke."

"Hi Conner," Brooke replied with a grimace. She tried to hide her dislike for the man but it wasn't easy.

"I'm ready if you are, Brooke we have to hang out before I leave," Haley said.

"Definitely, I'll call you," Brooke commented as they walked past her.

After grabbing a coffee and a bagel Brooke rushed back to her store, Clothes Over Bro's. She couldn't keep Haley being in town with a guy a secret, but she didn't want Nathan to know either, so she had to tell someone who could keep a secret.

"Hey, get your ass to the store NOW!" She shouted into the phone not waiting for an answer before she hung up.

Less than twenty minutes later a very confused Peyton Jagielski walked into the store. "What gives Brooke? I was kinda in the middle of something."

"Guess who's back and not alone."

"You?" Peyton asked not in the mood for games.

"No, Haley James! I just seen her and her whatever at the diner," Brooke said with distaste.

"Seriously? Does Nathan know? Why is she here? How long is she staying?" Peyton rushed out.

"Yea, seriously. I don't think so and I think it should stay that way. She's here for the charity concert so I'm assuming she'll leave right after," Brooke answered.

"Wow, I can't even believe she came back, let alone with someone. Poor Nathan, he never did sign the divorce papers did he?" Peyton asked frowning.

Haley couldn't just stand around and watch as the stage was put together. It gave her way too much time to think about her life here. Without giving it a thought she grabbed her purse and started for the bridge.

It didn't take long for Haley to get to where she was heading. She slowly walked up the steps and only hesitated slightly before she knocked on the door. It wasn't long before she heard heavy foot steps coming toward the door.

When the door opened Haley seen Lucas' eyes light up and she didn't hesitate before she threw her self into waiting arms. "Luke I'm so glad to see you," she murmured against his chest as he held her tight.

"Um, hi Hales," Lucas said softly hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see my best friend," Haley replied.

Lucas let go of Haley and stepped back. No matter how much he wanted to be there for her, and be the best friend he used to be, he couldn't. "Haley, you shouldn't be here."

Haley watched as the light that was in his eyes when he opened the door dimmed. He looked tortured and it was then that she realized her mistake. Lucas was Nathan's brother, he should hate her. She didn't deserve his friendship, not after everything she did to his family.

"I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have come."

"Haley it's okay. Nathan isn't home right now but he does live here. I don't think he should see you," Lucas said looking sad.

"Yea, I understand. I'm sorry I came. I'm going to give Brooke your pass for the charity concert if you want to come. If you don't I understand. Good bye Luke," Haley said turning and walking away.

Her heart hurt but it was her fault. She was the one that left Nathan, her friends, and her family for a music tour. She now had fame and more money than she knew what to do with but she didn't have any of them. If it wasn't for Conner she would have no one and it was her own fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Nathan Scott couldn't be more miserable. When he had gotten home the night before Luke told him about Haley being back. He knew he could avoid her for the few days she would be in town, before she disappeared again, but he wasn't sure if he could handle her being so close.

He felt bad for Luke, Haley was his best friend and he knew he felt like he couldn't see her because of him. He wanted to tell him he was fine, that her being here didn't affect him, but he knew his brother would see through it.

Nathan was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bed room door. He flung his arm over his eyes grimacing. "Who is it?" he asked groaning.

"It's Brooke, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Yea, come in."

Brooke slowly opened the door before stepping into his room. It broke her heart to see Nathan so broken. When Lucas told her that Haley had the audacity to come to their home she was speechless, and for Brooke, that was unheard of. Brooke loved Haley, but she also loved Nathan and she was there to watch him fall apart when she left.

"Lucas told me Haley came by, I thought I'd check and see how you were," Brooke said breaking her self out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Brooke, yes it bothers me that Haley is in Tree Hill, but she won't be here for long," Nathan said with no emotion in his voice as he sat up and moved to the edge of his bed.

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I know the last six years haven't been easy for you. Clearly you want to be alone, you have the face on, but I have V.I.P tickets for the concert if you'd like to go," she said walking toward him. Brooke put the ticket on his night stand before leaning over and hugging Nathan. "I love you buddy. Everything will work out one way or another."

"Thanks Brooke, I appreciate it."

Smiling, Brooke turned and left Nathan with his thoughts. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling or thinking. In that moment she never felt luckier to have Lucas, to know that he loved her unconditionally, and he wasn't ever going any where without her.

Haley was on the tour bus getting ready for the concert when she heard someone get on the bus. She knew it had to be Conner, and normally she would be thrilled to see him, but ever since he told her they were going to Tree Hill all she could think about was Nathan. She felt awful and she knew she deserved it. She'd been lying to Conner since she met him, as well as her self.

"Hey babe, you almost ready? The crowed out there is insane, it's way bigger than I thought this tiny town would produce," he said, making her cringe.

"Just give me five minutes," Haley replied robotically. It was always like this before every show. Conner would try to hurry her along and she would smile and tell him what he wanted hear before kissing him so he'd shut up. Tonight though was going to be different, she didn't feel like she did every other night.

Haley had done hundreds of shows over the last six years and she had never been more nervous than she was right now. Conner hovering over her wasn't helping. She wanted to tell him to leave but she knew she couldn't, not with out explaining why she was acting so weird, or why she had been avoiding him. It wasn't until this moment that she realized she was avoiding him. Other than breakfast they day before she hadn't spent any real time with Conner since they had gotten to Tree Hill.

"Babe, it's time, let's go," Conner said wrapping his arms around her before pressing his lips into hers.

Haley pulled back and looked into Conner's very confused eyes before saying, "I can't do this anymore, I'm married, I'm so sorry." Haley ran off the bus tears pooling from her eyes. She knew she had to pull her self together, she had to be on stage in less than five minutes. She had no idea what came over her or what possessed her to tell Conner about Nathan.

"Let's hear it for the one and only Haley James!" Haley heard them call her to the stage. It took all she had in her to pull it together before she walked onto the stage smiling with her guitar over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! All input and ideas are welcome. The song at the end of this chapter belongs to Avril Lavigne and is called I'm With You**

Chapter Four

Brooke was at war with herself. She wanted to go to Haley's concert, to see her friend perform, but the other part of her was torn to be there for Nathan. She knew he wasn't going to go the concert. She was pretty sure Lucas wasn't going to go either for that matter. She still had time to decide what she was going to do she thought as she grabbed her car keys to go meet Lucas for lunch.

When Brooke got to Karen's Café Lucas was already there waiting for her at their table by the window. Karen smiled and waved at her from behind the counter as Brooke made her way over to Lucas. With a smile Brooke waved back before she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck from behind him.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said taking Brooke's hand in his then kissing it.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," she said letting go of him and sitting down across from him at the table.

"No worries, practice was cancelled today because of the concert. A lot of the kids are going apparently."

"Are you going to go?" Brooke asked hesitantly as Karen set a glass of diet Coke in front of her. "Thank you Karen," she said with a smile.

"Two burgers and fries?" Karen asked.

"Yea mom, that's fine, thanks," Lucas said smirking. His mother really did know them too well. She always knew what they were hungry for, even when they didn't.

After Karen walked away they were both silent for what felt like an eternity before Brooke broke the silence, "Well? Come on Luke, are you going to go?"

"Honesty? I'd like to but what does that say about how I feel? I'm not okay with the way she left, I'm not okay with how badly she broke Nathan. He hasn't been the same since she left him. I'd like to go but if I do I feel like it tells her I'm okay with what she did, and I'm sorry but I'm just not," Lucas said in a rush.

Taking a minuet to let everything Lucas just said sink in, Brooke took a sip of her drink before replying, "I agree with you, what she did was wrong, and I love Nathan but I'm not sure if I can banish Haley."

Before Lucas could respond Karen came to the table and set their plates down in front of them. "I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation but did you say Haley was back?" Karen asked.

"She's her for the charity concert, I doubt she'll stay long mom, don't worry," Lucas said unsure how his mom was feeling.

"If you see her before she leaves asks her to come see me," she told them before walking away. Haley had been like a daughter to her. It killed her how she had just left without saying goodbye and breaking her once vibrant son.

"I think you should go," Lucas said to Brooke once him mom was gone.

"Are you sure? What about Nathan?" Brooke asked still feeling conflicted.

"Yea, I'm sure Pretty Girl, go and have a good time. You're right, we can't totally abandon her. I can't go but you can."

"Do you know how amazing you are Lucas Eugene Scott?" she asked smiling.

"I have an idea Brooke Penelope Davis," he replied laughing.

"I love you Luke," Brooke said getting up and giving him a kiss.

"I love you too," Lucas said pulling her back for a longer kiss before letting her go.

"I'll see you at home tonight, I'm going to go get ready for the concert," Brooke said giving him one last kiss before she left.

As Haley looked out at the crowed of people she was surprised to see Brooke standing in the front row. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Lucas wasn't there standing with her. She wasn't shocked though, she knew he'd stand by his brother, and even though it hurt she was glad Nathan had such an amazing brother.

"You have been an amazing audience! I was honor to perform for such as a worth while cause! Lets hear it for the Police and Firefighters of Tree Hill! My last song of the night goes out a dear friend from high school who came tonight despite the mistakes I've made! This ones for you B Davis, I need you!" Haley shouted into her microphone before she began singing.

"I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you…"

As Haley finished the song she couldn't hold her tears in any longer. Letting them fall freely she blew the crowed a kiss before walking off the stage and leaving a stunned Brooke in the audience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brooke watched as Haley walked off the stage speechless. It was clear Haley was crying out for help the only way she knew how, but she for the life her didn't know to help her without hurting a lot of people she loved and cared about.

The Haley Brooke watched perform tonight wasn't the same Haley she seen perform in California a year ago. Something changed and she could only hope whatever it was it would heal her broken friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After walking off the stage Haley hurried back to the tour bus. As she walked to her bed in the back of the bus she was shocked to see Conner sitting on the edge of the bed looking right at her. It was as if he could see through her.

Haley stopped in front of him unsure what to say. Luckily for Conner didn't give her a chance to say anything. "Who is he?" Conner asked, his voice tinted with anger and sadness.

"He was my high school boyfriend. Typical small town story, basketball player married cheerleader right after graduation. He got a scholarship to go to Duke University to play for the Duke Blue Devils, it was his dream, so we moved to Durham," not sure if she should continue, she looked from playing with her hands. Conner just nodded knowing what she was silently asking him.

"I was valedictorian so I could get into any school I wanted so I went to Duke too. It was the end of our Freshman year when a group of us went to a bar for karaoke night. Everyone kept urging me to go up and sing, so I did. When I walked of the stage I was approached by a representative for a record label. Apparently, they get a lot of artists from open mic and karaoke nights," Haley said with a sarcastic laugh before continuing.

"He wanted me to come in to see how I would sound recording. Nathan, my husband, encouraged me to go. When I went in I took a few of my songs that I had written for fun at home with me and they loved them. By my Sophomore year I was missing more classes then I was attending so I dropped out. Eight months after it all started I had an album released with a promise of a tour. I knew I couldn't be a wife and be on tour most of the year so I left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. About a month after I left I sent him divorce papers so he could be free but he never signed them, he always sent them back to me no mater how many times I'd sent them. Then the rest you know," Haley finished looking him in the eyes hoping to see anything but what was there, the anger and sadness, it was only worse.

"I don't know what to say Haley, I feel like I don't even know you. I can't believe you've been lying to me for three years. We were friends way before I asked you out, but I guess it makes sense now why whenever I'd bring up getting married and kids you'd shut down. I just figured the commitment scared you. This was the last stop of the tour, so I suggest you start looking for a new tour manager, and while you're at it go talk to your husband and sort your life out. Everything we had was a lie, I'm not sure how you live with yourself. Good bye Haley," Conner said getting up and walking past her off of the bus.

Haley stood there long after Conner left not sure what to do. She was numb. She knew he was right, this whole mess was her fault. If she had _just_ been honest with him, or hell if she had talked to Nathan about the tour before she just left him, then maybe she'd be happy. At this moment she didn't know if she'd ever know the feeling of happiness again.

Without giving it any thought she grabbed her purse and headed for the bus door. She was in such a rush she didn't see Brooke coming in the door and ran smack in to her.

"Brooke? I'm so sorry are you okay? What are you doing here?" Haley rushed out.

"I'm fine, I came to see how you were," Brooke said putting her hand out to steady a still wobbling Haley.

"I'm a mess, I have a long way to being okay but I'm going to get there if you'll help me," Haley said hopefully.

"I'm not sure I can be of much help to you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I left everyone the way I did. I'm sorry I never called and the only time I ever see you is at the few concerts you've come to. I don't blame you for hating me, hell I hate me, but I have to make it right," she said, fear tinting her voice. If she had any hope in fixing the mess she'd made she was going to need Brooke's help to do it.

"What do you need me to do?" Brooke asked smiling before she gave Haley a hug. She had to at least try to help her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nathan walked into his mother's café after walking aimlessly around Tree Hill the better part of the night. He slowly ambled over to the counter and sat down on the stool in the farthest corner to try and avoid the looks he'd been getting all day. It was a known fact in Tree Hill that he was still married to Haley, and it was no secret how she had left him.

He hated the pitying looks that people gave him. When he first came back home people didn't know what to say or how to act so they would give him the look. It hadn't taken long, thankfully, for another small town scandal to take place stopping the awkward conversations and pitying looks.

It didn't take long for Karen to notice him. Without asking, she slipped in to the kitchen and made him a steak and bake potato with a side salad. She knew there was no way he had eaten anything today, not with Haley being here. She could see the change in Nathan already and, as far as she knew, he hadn't even see her yet. Taking the food out to him she prayed he wouldn't spiral again, she wasn't sure she could take seeing him that way again.

As Karen set Nathan's food on the counter he looked up from his phone shocked, "Um… Thanks mom," he said drawing each word out.

"I figured you didn't have dinner yet, and you can always eat steak," she said laughing, trying to get her son to smile.

"You know me to well," Nathan replied with his signature smirk.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Karen asked.

Knowing that his mother's curiosity wasn't because she simply wanted to know what he had done all day long, he smiled before answering, "I went to work, where the guys were actually quiet for once, then I walked around awhile before I came here. Nothing to exciting."

"I'm sorry honey, I know this isn't easy. How are you doing, really no hiding behind you're _I'm fine_ go to you always use," she asked touching his hand on the counter.

Putting his other hand over top of hers he looked her in the eyes so she knew he was telling her the truth before he replied, "It's hard knowing she's here, a part of me has wanted to go after her since I woke up that morning and found the note, but I know that isn't what she would want. I'm also madder than hell, but I worked hard to be okay again. I didn't bust my ass in the police academy to fall apart and go back to what I was when she left. You don't have to worry about me mom," he said leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, more than you'll ever know. I know it hasn't been easy for you. I still can't believe they had her perform for the concert knowing who she was," Karen said getting angry at people's thoughtless actions.

"Come on mom, they knew she'd bring in a lot of people, and help raise money. Trust me we need it. I just wish they had told me and not blind sided me with it," Nathan said trying to calm his mother down. He knew how much Haley meant to her, and he knew it killed her to lose her. It wasn't easy for any of them when she left. "How about after I eat we have some apple pie and ice cream?" He asked with a wink knowing it was her dessert weakness.

"I say let's do it," she replied with a small smile.

It was well after midnight when Brooke tried to quietly sneak up the steps to get ready for bed. Since the whole house was dark she assumed Lucas and Nathan were both in bed. Taking her pajamas off the top of her dresser she snuck out of the room she shared with Lucas and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

She thought she had been successful at not waking either Scott brother up as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. That was until Nathan gave her a heart attack. He was standing right outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing lurking in the hall way?" Brooke whisper shouted at him as she put a hand over her racing heart.

"I wasn't lurking, I was waiting you for you to come out. I needed to talk to you," Nathan replied letting his arms fall to his sides.

Brooke already knew what he wanted to talk to her about. She knew he was going to ask about Haley and she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She didn't want to lie to him, but of all the things she and Haley had talked about tonight, Nathan being curious wasn't one of them. "Seriously Nathan? I'm tired, can't this wait until breakfast?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"No, no it can't wait until breakfast," Nathan replied sounding nervous. It was so out of character for the confident Nathan she had known most of her life to sound so timid.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, not able to just walk away from him when he was like this.

Taking a deep breath Nathan asked, "How is she?"

"She's lost. She has a lot to figure out," Brooke said, not giving away to much of what Haley had told her.

"What do you mean she's lost? I'd think after six damn years she'd know exactly where she is," Nathan said starting feel the anger rise inside him.

"I'm not doing this Nate, not even for you. I'm sorry, I'm going to bed and I think you should do the same. We can continue this talk in the morning if you'd like, but it's late and you should think about what you really want to know before you ask me anything else," Brooke said putting her hand on his arm before kissing his cheek and going into her room.

Nathan went down the hall to his room and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He had no idea why he bothered asking Brooke about her, he knew he'd be upset by anything she told him. He didn't know what he expected her to tell him but he knew it wasn't that Haley was lost. What the hell did that even mean?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Haley headed to Karen's for breakfast. She was standing across the street staring at the café trying to get up the nerve to go inside. _How was she ever going to face the woman she disappointed and hurt so badly, not to mention what she had done to her son. A woman who was like a mother to her, a woman who was still in fact her mother-in-law._ Taking a deep breath she crossed the street and stepped into the café.

As the door closed everyone turned to look to see who had come in. When they seen it was Haley the café went silent. Karen looked up from the counter to see Haley frozen in the doorway. It looked as if she was ready to turn around and leave.

"Haley James Scott, get your ass over here and give me a hug!" Karen all but shouted.

Without a word Haley walked over to Karen and into her waiting arms. Tears were falling from Haley's eyes and she didn't try to stop them. She'd missed Karen so much, almost as much as she missed Nathan. She hated that it took coming home to realize what was missing in her life, what was missing to make her happy.

Noticing everyone was staring Karen guided Haley into the back where they could talk in private. "Everything's going to be okay," Karen told her, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I really hope you're right. I have a lot to make up for. I haven't even seen Nathan yet, I don't even know what to say to him. I don't even know if he'll listen to me," Haley said stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"In time he will, he's still hurt and angry. I can tell you it won't be easy but then love never is," Karen said with a smile.

"I can't believe you don't hate me!"

"You're like my daughter, I could never hate you, but that doesn't mean I wasn't mad as hell at you. As Nathan's mother I wanted to track you down and drag you back home, but as a woman who didn't go after her own dreams, I understood why you left."

With a hint of a smile on her face Haley said, "It means so much to me that you understand and you don't hate me. I promise I'm going to make this right. It may take a while but everything will be right again."

"I know it will be Sweetie, I have to get back to work, how about you go sit down at the counter and I'll get you something to eat," Karen said. With a smile Haley nodded and went through the door to the dining are.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brooke was in the kitchen making French Toast when Lucas walked in. "Something smells good," he remarked stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope so, it is your favorite after all," she relied laughing.

"Where's Nathan? I'm surprised he isn't down here fighting me for the first plate," Lucas asked laughing. It was a daily routine between the brothers that he looked forward to.

"Last night he cornered me when I got home from seeing Haley. As you can see it didn't go very well. I know they both still love each other I just wish they admit it and be happy already."

Lucas went to sit at the table before replying, "I agree to a point, I mean he shouldn't just forgive her."

Brooke flipped the French Toast out of the pan onto plates and went over to the table. "I'm not arguing that, but until they actually see each other it's a mute point," Brooke said with a sarcastic laugh.

"So other than discuss my brother's lack of a love life, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have a picnic lunch in the park then go see a movie. If you're not to tired then we can continue our day back at home," she said with a wink and a saucy smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan walked to his mother's café. He couldn't face Brooke just yet, he knew he'd ask her more questions he didn't really want to know the questions to. He knew he could have driven and been there much faster but he needed to clear his head and this was the best way he knew how, other than basketball. People were smiling and waving when they saw him, much as they did every time they seen him in town, it just seemed different today. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was up.

Walking into the café he went and sat at his usual spot at the counter. He was checking his phone when he realized the room was silent, you could hear a pin drop silent. After scanning the room he soon realized why. Haley was sitting at the corner of the counter eating on her phone. She was oblivious to anything around her.

Nathan was debating getting up and leaving as quietly as he came when his mother walked out of the kitchen and spotted him. It was too late to leave now and he didn't know what to do.

His mother, however, didn't have that problem. "Hi honey," she said walking up to him and pouring him a cup of coffee. He seen Haley flinch but she didn't look up. He knew she had to have heard his mother, she wasn't exactly quiet.

"Mom, I don't think I'm going to stay," Nathan said going to stand up but was stopped by _her_ voice.

"Don't go because I'm here, please." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nathan stayed sitting but he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Before he could figure out how to respond Haley started talking, "I..if you want, I can g…go," she stuttered out. Actually I think I will just go, I mean this is your mom's café you shouldn't feel uncomfortable here, I don't belong here any way. I'm sorry to have caused you any discomfort…"

"Haley, relax it's fine, you can stay. I don't mind. In fact eat with me, we can catch up," Nathan said, stopping her rambling. As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He should have let her leave, he didn't have a clue what they would say to each other.

"I'd really like that, do you want to move down to the corner or should I come over there?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice.

With no way out of the situation he put himself in, Nathan stood up with his coffee in hand and moved down to sit next to her. He couldn't help but notice the differences in her. Her hair was its natural dirty blonde in curls down her back. When they had been together she had kept it died a dark brown. She wasn't her confident self she had been when they were together, she seemed like the nerdy nervous Haley he asked to tutor him so he could stay on the basketball team. He suspected that was because he was there though because he'd watched her interviews on T.V and she always seemed so confident and sure of what she was saying.

She wasn't all different though he noticed. She still smelled like the strawberry and cream shampoo she favored. She still made his heart hammer in his chest with just being there. It scared him how much he wanted to wrap his arms around her and act as if nothing happened, to just be them again.

"Um.…so do you still play basketball?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. As soon as the question left her lips he was brought back to reality.

"No, actually, senior year I hurt my knee pretty bad. I needed surgery and rehab and after that it wasn't the same," he explained with no emotion. He couldn't have been hurt at a worse time. Scouts for the NBA were at the game looking to recruit him. He had gotten his life back together, he had a plan for his future, and it all ended with one bad landing. If he could take back that slam dunk he would. They would have lost the game but he wouldn't be sitting here awkwardly next to his wife, his wife who he wasn't comfortable being around anymore.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I wish…" Haley started but stopped. He knew she was going to say she wished she had been there. He had wished that to through all the months of hell he went through, but she wasn't and she couldn't change that with a few words.

"It's fine, I'm not a big NBA star but I clearly was never meant to be. I have to get work but maybe I'll see you around town before you leave," Nathan said standing up to leave.

"I'm still sorry, I know it was your dream. I'm glad we got to talk even if it was only for a little while. I'm sure I'll see you around," Haley said with a smile as Nathan nodded and left without another word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not long after Nathan left the café Haley said goodbye to Karen and made her way to the tour bus to pack her bags. She couldn't stay on that awful thing one more night. She needed a proper bed and shower. She would have to find a more permanent place to park the bus. She had sent her drive back days ago, not that it really mattered the bus belonged to her. She hadn't wanted some label telling her what she could and could not do on the bus while she was on tour. After all she had lived on the thing more than in her apartment.

It didn't take her long to pack the few bags she had. With her back pack and duffel bag she started her long walk to the only hotel in Tree Hill. Halfway there she really wished she had her car, her shoulders hurt from the straps digging into them and her legs were burning. She had never been athletic but she had to stay in shape to keep up with her hectic tour schedule. Right now she was wishing she had gone to the gym more.

 _After she found a house she would fly back to get her car_ , she thought as she trudged along at a haphazard pace. When she got back to New York she could pack up her car, with the few belongings she had in her apartment, and terminate her lease. _That is if she made it to the hotel before she collapsed_ , she thought with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was busy with family for Thanksgiving and then my son and husband ended up sick so i didn't have much time write. Hopefully it was worth the wait, enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine

It had been two weeks since Haley seen Nathan. She had spent two days in New York packing up her belongings, which she realized, was significantly less than she had thought she had. It made her think of the small apartment she had shared with Nathan when the were in Duke.

There she couldn't find room for half of what they owned. It was cluttered, yet homey, with all the pictures of their friends and families. When she packed to on tour she took very little of that life with her. She took a few photos and trinkets that meant a lot to her but nothing major.

She wondered if Nathan had kept all of the stuff from their apartment then dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her mind. There was no way he would have kept anything of hers she left behind. She had a feeling their wedding album was one of the many things he had disposed of she thought with sharp pain going through her chest.

She remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. They hadn't wanted anything extravagant, just their friends and families to witness the binding if their love, so they had opted for a beach wedding. Thinking back to her dress Haley smiled, Brooke had designed and made it just for her. The dress, though it looked simple, was elegant with the tiny beading on the bodice and flowing floor length skirt. She knew the length wasn't practical, and had told Brooke such, but she was glad Brooke had ignored her pleas for a shorter skirt.

When she walked out of the tent, where the girls had gotten ready, Nathan's face showed everything she was feeling. Her heart sped up as she walked down the aisle that was made with candles. The flames flickered and cast light on her as she made her way to Nathan on father's arm.

As her father placed her hand in Nathan's she felt like electricity was running through their joined hands. It was as if the universe was telling them they were meant to be. They had gone with traditional vows, knowing later that night they would be able to tell each other in private how much they loved each other.

After the ceremony they had the reception on the beach with a huge bon-fire. They had all been dancing when someone snapped a picture of them. It was one of the few things she had to remember them all. She took it out of their wedding album leaving an empty spot she was sure he never noticed. That picture had helped her so many tough times, times when she had missed her friends and Nathan, times she needed more than just the people on the road with her. They had all looked so happy, as if nothing could ever go wrong. Haley missed that feeling, missed knowing if she faltered of fell someone would help her back up. She would still do that for any one of them if they needed her.

Haley was jolted out of her trip down memory lane by the shrilling sound of her doorbell. With a frown she went to answer the door. Only two people knew where she was living and she wasn't expecting either one of them. Haley opened the door and froze, she didn't know who she had been expecting but Lucas Scott sure wasn't on the list of possibilities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan was exhausted, everything that could go wrong at work, did. It didn't help that his mind was elsewhere. All he could think about all day was Haley and the brief conversation they had at the café that morning.

Around lunch time he had been trudging through a pile of paper work when his phone shrilled next to him. It took him a moment to fin it buried underneath the clutter on his desk. Without thinking to check his caller ID he answered the phone with a curt _"Hello."_

The moment his father said hello back he regretted not checking the damn caller ID. It wasn't that he didn't love his dad, because he truly did, but ever since Haley had left him and his dad couldn't see eye to eye. His father thought he should have gone after her, thought they could fix the mess that was now their marriage. At times Nathan wanted to think he was right, but he lived in the world of reality and knew life wasn't a simple fairy-tale.

His father insisted that he come over Friday night for a family dinner, per his mother's request. Nathan wanted to say no but knew his mother wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't attend so he simply agreed and got off the phone quickly.

The rest of his day hadn't gone much better. He couldn't wait to grab dinner, a hot shower, then slink off to bed. If he could do all of that and avoid his brother and Brooke than maybe his day wouldn't be total bust. He needed time by him self to go over his conversation with Haley without interruptions.

With a pizza tucked under his arm he tried to sneak upstairs but was stopped by the loud tapping of a foot behind him. Turning around he saw Brooke with a disapproving look on her face. "Hi Brooke."

"Don't _hi_ me Nathan Royal Scott! Are you seriously avoiding me?" she asked.

"I was trying, clearly failing though. Seems that's what I'm good at doing," Nathan said with a sarcastic laugh.

Brooke shook her head and with her hand on his arm said, "You know that's not true, you are far from a failure. A pain in the ass maybe but not a failure. You have a beautiful house, not to mention the awesome pool. A career, though it wasn't the one you planned, that you love. You have a family that loves you."

"Notice how you left out my failed marriage that I'm too pathetic to end? Look Brooke I appreciate that you care but I need to be alone. I'm going to go out by the pool, have a few beers and eat my pizza," He said walking past her for the sliding glass door that lead to the pool patio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later, still waiting on Lucas to come home, Brooke went out to check on Nathan and found him passed out on one of the lounge chairs. He had an empty beer bottle dangling from his fingers hadn't even touched the pizza. With light steps she approached him and took the bottle, setting it on the table, before she shook his arm gently.

"Nathan, come on, lets get you to bed," Brooke said shaking his arm again. Short of throwing him in the pool there was no way she was going to get him to wake up. It was times like this that she hated Haley. She missed the care free Nathan that wouldn't think twice before throwing them in the ocean at a beach party. Who would joke around and have fun, who wasn't so serious all the time. _Maybe, just maybe, him and Haley would work everything out_ , Brooke thought as she draped a blanket over him before going back inside to wait for Lucas and news of his visit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Friday night Nathan found himself standing in front of his parent's house, his childhood home, with no desire to go inside. After work he had driven the long way home, took a shower until the hot water ran cold, and procrastinated so long Lucas and Brooke went ahead without him. He wasn't late but he was damn close he thought with a grimace. He really didn't want a lecture from his father about punctuation.

Nathan walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. He knew his mother would be there alone, while everyone else would be in the den or living room talking. He was glad to see he was right as his mother was putting food into serving dishes. Without a word he started to help her and take the bowls to the dining room table.

"Hi sweetheart, thanks for the help," Karen said hugging her son when they were finished.

"No problem mom, I'll go get everyone," he said with a genuine smile, something he didn't do very often, and usually only for her.

Within minutes everyone was gathered around the table. The conversations were pleasant until dessert. Nathan thought he was going to get away with out having the _"Haley"_ discussion with his dad but he was sorely mistaken.

"I heard Haley is back in town and you've seen her. How long until your _marriage_ is an actual marriage again?" Keith Scott asked his son.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not what makes her happy, she doesn't want to be stuck in this damn town. Let it go," Nathan snapped stabbing a piece of apple pie.

Brooke, Lucas, and Karen sat silently. They knew it was going to end one of two ways. Option one Keith drops the argument and everyone acts like the outburst never happened. Option two Keith pushes the issue and he and Nathan get into yet another fight.

"I will never let it go. Haley is good for you. She loves you she just made a stupid mistake. You know her parents, they weren't the most stable influence."

"Seriously?! You think she left me because her parents weren't normal? She left because she didn't want to be tied down to me. She wanted to tour and have a music career. I spent a long time being angry about it but you know what, I'm not anymore! As long as she's happy I don't give a damn what you think!" Nathan shouted as he stood up and stormed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a little after two am and Nathan still hadn't come home. After passing out by the pool a few nights before Brooke was getting worried. Lucas had gone to bed awhile ago since he had to be up early for basketball practice, the team had a game Saturday night, and they needed all the help they could get.

Brooke took out her phone and scrolled though her contacts. Her finger hovered over Haley's number for what felt like minutes but was mealy seconds before she hit send. She was surprised when Haley answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Haley I hate to call you this late, or early depending on your point of view, but-"

"If you're looking for a drunk Nathan he's pounding on my door," Haley said cutting her off.

"I'll come get him," Brooke said letting out a breath, glad he was okay.

"Actually Brooke don't, I'll take care of him," Haley said, a smile starting to form. With a quick good-bye they hung up and she headed for the door.

When she opened it Nathan was standing there with emotions written all over his face. She wasn't sure if he was more mad or dare she even think it sad and hurt. He didn't say anything to her he just walked forward, maybe stumbled was more like it, and wrapped his arms around her.

Haley stood shocked for a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around his middle and held on for all she was worth. It felt amazing to be in his arms again, even if he was drunk, she didn't want him to let go. Unfortunately they couldn't stand in the doorway forever so she pulled back and almost the tear that ran down his cheek.

"Do you want to go sit down in the living room?" She asked, a slight shake in her voice.

He didn't answer her for fear his words would slur and crack with emotion so he simply nodded. Haley took his hand and lead him to the sofa. "I'm going to go get you some water and aspirin to hopefully prevent a hangover," Haley said sitting him down and heading for the kitchen.

When she came back he was starring straight ahead at the cabinet that held her awards and albums. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes and hated the pain she saw behind them. If she could go back in time and do it all over again she would stay with him and say to hell with the music. However, since that wasn't an option she'd try to comfort him now and fix her mistakes later.

Haley sat down next to him and handed him the pills and water. He took them with no argument, though his hand was shaky so she reached out to steady it while he took a sip of water to swallow the pills. After taking them she set the water glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"Nathan, are you okay?"

"Honestly, I-I don't know w-w-w okay is," he slurred out with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I wish I could take it all back. I love you, I never stopped loving you Nathan," Haley said tears gathering in her own eyes.

"It's o-okay, I-I'm not m-m-mad," he said taking her hand.

Haley wanted to believe that with all her heart but she knew he was still mad, she had seen it that morning in the café. "How about I get you up to bed then in the morning I'll make you pancakes if you're still talking to me," she said with a sad smile.

"On-only if you s-s-stay with me," she slurred out as they went slowly up the stairs.

Haley wanted to tell him no, that if he was sober and knew what he was saying then she wouldn't hesitate, but she didn't have the will power to tell him no. "Yea, I'll stay with you."

She took him into her bed room and pulled down the comforter and sheet before sitting him down on the edge of the bed. She slipped his shoes and socks off then sat back on her heels unsure what to do about his jeans. Thankfully he had no such reservations as he undid his belt, button and zipper and slid them off and onto the floor. In nothing but a t-shirt and boxers he slid down into the blankets and patted the bed beside him for her. Lucky for her, she was dressed for bed due to the late hour, she slid in next to him and was surprised when he pulled her close. Haley laid her head on his chest and was lulled to sleep but the beating of his heart, but not before she felt his lips on her temple and him whisper _I love you_.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it's been so long and it's such a short chapter, I'm trying to work through the dreaded writers block :/**

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Haley awoke slowly. With her eyes still closed she reached her hand out hoping to touch Nathan's warm chest. She wasn't surprised, however, when instead her hand landed on the cold sheet where he had slept the night before. With a sigh Haley opened her eyes to find a note on the pillow.

Sitting up she grabbed the note with a shaky hand. She only hesitated a moment before she read the brief note that was scrawled in his quick handwriting:

 _Haley, I'm not sure what I was thinking last night, I'm sorry I bothered you. Thank you for the aspirin it helped._  
 _Nathan_

It was so simple, so Nathan, it brought tears to her eyes. She had hoped, desperately, that last night would be the beginning to repairing their marriage. She wasn't expecting miracles but she had wished for something more than a note after he snuck out of her bed. Drunk or not he had said he loved her and she knew in her heart he meant it.

After slipping the note into her night stand drawer she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She was in no mood to cook so she grabbed her bag and opted to walk, instead of drive, to the café.

"Why would he stay with her?" Peyton asked Brooke as they watched Jenny, Peyton's three year old daughter, play in the sand box.

"He loves her, and it didn't help that he was drunk and upset from dinner with his parents," Brooke replied with a sigh.

Peyton picked Jenny up and motioned for Brooke to follow as she put her in the pink and black stroller. "Drunk or not he should know better. Don't get me wrong I liked Haley but I'm not sure if she should be forgiven."

Brooke kept pace with Peyton and her long legs. She didn't respond right away, having a war with her own thoughts on the topic. "If she stays and shows she honestly is sorry and isn't going anywhere, then I'll fully forgive her," Brooke said with a smile as Karen's café came into view.

When they walked in Peyton stopped abruptly causing Brooke to run into her back. "What the Hell P. Sawyer?" Brooke shrieked annoyed. When Peyton didn't instantly correct her about her last name Brooke knew something was going on so she stepped around her taller friend and had to choke down a laugh.

"Hi Brooke, Peyton," Haley said with a weary smile from a table by the window.

"Haley, hi," Brooke said smiling.

"You must be Jenny," Haley said getting up and crouching in front of the stroller. "You're beautiful, you look like a mini Peyton. Though I think you have your daddy's eyes," Haley said with a soft laugh. "Peyton, she's gorgeous," Haley said standing up and making eye contact with her.

"Um.…thank you," Peyton said awkwardly. She was at a lose for what to say to Haley. She wanted to hate her but she was making it hard with her cheerful attitude and her interest in Jenny.

"We're gonna go grab a table, it was nice to see you," Brooke said while walking behind Peyton who opted not to say anything.

Once they were seated Haley groaned. She wanted someone she could talk, someone who would help her fix the mess life was. She thought she had found that in Brooke but it became clear, rather quickly, that was not the case. Haley knew she was angry and hurt but after the talk they had on the bus she thought she had convinced her she was not going anywhere, that she was going to do everything in her power to fix what she had selfishly broken.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next day Haley found herself at the high school, running laps around the track, her I Pod blaring though her head phones. She was far from athletic but she found that running helped her to focus. It kept her mind from running away with things she couldn't control when she was on tour.

Today, however, running wasn't having it's usual affect. Instead of feeling soothed and at ease she just felt beaten down and tired. After she ran two miles she called it quits and headed into the school locker room to shower and change.

After her shower she quickly dressed and exited the locker room. In her hurry she wasn't paying attention and ran right into a hard chest. "I'm so sorry," she said looking up into the eyes of Lucas.

Lucas looked down at her, a guarded look on his face. "It's alright. How are you Hales?" he asked, concern for his friend over powering his need to side with Nathan.

"Super, Luke, I'm super. How are you?" she bit out sarcastically.

Lucas nodded, knowing after the conversation he had with her at her house that he deserved whatever hostility she felt toward him. "Hales, about what I said-" Lucas started to say but was cut off before he could say what was on his mind.

"Oh, you mean how I ruined Nathan's life? How selfish I am? How you don't think you can ever forgive me? Yea Luke, what about what you said? I mean it wasn't as if I didn't already know all of that," Haley said, tears threatening to over flow from her brown eyes.

Lucas took a deep breath, it felt as if she punched him in his stomach. He knew he had been cruel but he until this moment he hadn't realized just how cruel until his words were repeated back to him. "I'm sorry Haley, I'm so sorry. I was angry at you for hurting Nathan for so long that, I know that doesn't excuse what I said, but I was wrong I do forgive you," Lucas told her, looking ashamed.

"Did you ever think about the fact that Nathan, never once, came to try and get me back? I know I left him and the mess that is our relationship, or lack of, is my fault but he could have tried," she said the tears no longer holding back as they ran down her checks.

"He wanted you to be happy Hales. He didn't think he could make you happy anymore."

Haley laughed sadly. "I haven't been happy for a long time. By the time I realized Nathan is the only thing that makes me truly happy, which was about a month after I left, it was too late. Don't get me wrong I love my music but I would give it up in heart beat if I meant I could be with Nathan again."

Lucas could see the struggle in her. He knew she was being sincere but he didn't know how to help his once best friend. "I think you need to talk to Nathan. If the two of you have any hope you need to stop waiting for it fix itself," Lucas told her hoping his brother would hear her out so at the very least he could move on.

Haley nodded, "I think I'll try that. If he won't listen to me then I'll just have to find another way. Thank you Luke," Haley said as she walked down the hallway, a million scenarios playing out in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan felt like an idiot. He had no idea what the hell he had been thinking showing up at Haley's house drunk. No, that was a lie, he thought driving his black undercover SUV around looking for any trouble. He missed her, it was that simple, he wanted the comfort her arms always brought him after a hard day. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he needed to make things right with Haley and fix his marriage to be happy.

No sooner did the thought form in Nathan's mind he squashed it. Haley may be around now but it wouldn't last, she would leave for a tour or to record another album, leaving him another heartbroken mess. He couldn't go through that a second time, he wasn't sure he would ever trust anyone with his heart again. Not that it would matter, Nathan thought, Haley was the only one for him.

With the little hope he had built up for fixing his marriage gone and his shift over, Nathan stopped and bought a six back and headed for the pier. He had plans on getting drunk and numbing the pain, and tonight he wouldn't go to Haley and ruin what the alcohol would temporarily fix. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lucas couldn't wait to get home from practice, he was bone tired. He couldn't believe how bad his team was, it was like the more they practiced the worse they got. They only had a few more weeks before their first game and Lucas had little hope of them winning it.

If his team playing poorly, to put it nicely Lucas thought, wasn't bad enough then there was Haley. When he had gone to see her he hadn't intended on being such an ass but as soon as he seen her his mouth lost its filter. He had wanted to apologize as soon as the words left his mouth but he knew they were, at least mostly, true. Her leaving had been the cause and beginning of Nathan's spiral.

With his head full of jumbled up thoughts he was glad to see that Brooke was home. He found her in the kitchen pulling take out Chinese containers from a brown paper bag. "Hey Pretty Girl, I missed you," Lucas said spinning her around to face him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you too. How was practice? Are they getting any better?" she asked knowing he was at the end of his rope with them.

"Awful, and no, if it's possible I think they're worse."

"Why don't you ask Nathan if he can help? Maybe he can give you ideas that you haven't tried?" Brooke suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Lucas said kissing her. "Speaking of which, I seen Haley."

"Is that all you're going to give me? Details!" Brooke screeched, making him smile.

"Well, you know how I went to see her?" he asked, and after Brooke's nod he continued. "Well I said somethings I shouldn't have, or at least not in the way I said them. She chewed me out then told me she hasn't been happy in a while and would give up music if it meant she could be with Nathan again."

"Do you think she meant it?" Brooke asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. It may not be her relationship but she wanted her friends to be happy, even if Haley wasn't high on her list of favorite people right now.

Lucas took a moment before he answered her, "Honestly, I think she was being sincere, but I'm not sure how Nate is going to take her confession. He's been miserable for six years, how is he going to feel when he finds out that Haley has been miserable all this time as well? The only reason he never went after her is because he thought she would be happier and better off without him. I'm afraid this will just be something else he will blame himself for," Lucas told Brooke, feeling both hope and fear for his brother.

"The I guess we just have to make sure he doesn't blame himself," Brooke said breaking out in a smile, plans already rushing though her head on how she could assist the mending of Naley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With little relief from the alcohol, though he wasn't shocked by this it hadn't helped even once in the six years Haley was gone, Nathan started his walk home. He wasn't drunk per se, he only had a few beers, but he didn't trust himself driving with the way his mind was. It was after his third beer that he realized no amount of alcohol would fix his broken heart, it hadn't six years ago and it wouldn't now. With a groan he poured the remaining three bottles over the side of the pier into the sand. With the bottles in the recycling bin he started the walk home. He was surprised it didn't take him as long as he thought it should to get home, or at least he didn't think it took him a long time.

He quietly opened the front door and was about to go up to his room when he heard his brother say he seen Haley. He hated eavesdropping but he had to know what ever he could about her. He listened as his brother told, he assumed, Brooke about going to see her and could only imagine what he had said to her. He knew how mad Luke was, that mixed with the hurt of her leaving didn't make a good combination.

What caused Nathan's heart to almost beat out of his chest was when Lucas said she would give up her music for him. He wanted to believe what he was hearing so badly and prayed it wasn't just the alcohol talking. As quietly as he could he went upstairs not listening to the rest of what his brother was saying. Nathan had heard enough. Once safely in his bedroom he changed in to clean boxers before crawling into bed, with plans on talking to Haley in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was barley six A.M when Haley walked into Karen's Café. She had tried desperately to sleep the night before but after her conversation with Lucas sleep just wouldn't come. She knew Lucas was right and she wanted to talk to Nathan. Every possible outcome played in her mind through out the night, keeping her up and making he sick to her stomach with the worse case scenario out comes.

Haley was surprised to see Karen there so early, she usually had one of the high school kids open. At least she had let Haley open to get extra hours. At sixteen Haley couldn't take her parent's erratic behavior anymore, after hours of discussion her parents finally agreed to let her emancipate herself. She loved them so much but they were like kids most of the time and she was tired of acting like a parent to them. Once the papers were signed she moved into a small one bedroom apartment. Not long after her parents sold the house and started to travel all over the place. Karen had been kind to her, knowing she still needed some parenting, and let her work at the café as often as she was able.

"Haley? Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" Karen asked laughing, snapping Haley out of her trip down memory lane.

Haley laughed, "Yea, but I couldn't sleep so here I am. What are you doing here so early?"

"My opener called out sick last night, I'm not feeling so well myself but someone has to open," Karen told her.

Haley looked at Karen's face and noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she didn't look like she slept any more than she had. "Why don't you head home? I can handle the café for her shift," Haley offered.

Karen looked around at the few customers that were there. She really wasn't feeling well and she knew she could trust Haley. "Are you sure you don't mind? Her shift was supposed to be until twelve thirty, I can stay," Karen said feeling guilty. Haley was a star, she wasn't meant to run a café.

"Karen, I don't mind. I loved working here. I missed it when I was on the road, so go home," Haley pleaded.

"Okay, almost every thing is where it was when you worked, a few things have moved but-"

"Go! I got it," Haley yelled cutting her off.

"I'm gone, I'm gone," Karen said laughing. "Thank you Haley," Karen told her as she walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathan tossed and turned most of the night, getting little if any sleep. At five thirty he gave up trying to sleep and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. The scalding spray felt good on his back and helped to ease some of the tension out of his muscles. As soon as it was an appropriate hour he was going to go to her house and finally try to talk to Haley about their relationship.

With his mind wandering he was shocked to notice that the water was no longer hot but freezing. He quickly washed his hair and body, opting to shave at the sink, then got out. Once his face was smooth he dressed in his usual jeans but put on a dark blue button down instead of his everyday polo shirts.

Nathan tried to keep himself busy but by nine o'clock he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed his keys and jumped in his SUV. Thanks to his heavy foot he got to Haley's house in no time. After parking in her driveway he looked around and noticed her car was missing, he hoped she just put it in the garage but he knew in his gut she wasn't home. He went to the door anyway and rang the door bell. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer but his hope slightly deflated. He couldn't keep the thought, that maybe she left again without a word, from entering his mind.

With little else to do, since he didn't have to work today, Nathan decided to go to the café to grab breakfast and talk to his mom. He didn't know how she always managed to know what to do but she had never steered him in the wrong direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haley was waiting tables and busing them as she walked by them to the kitchen. As soon as she started to move around the café it was like she was transported back in time to when she sixteen. To a time that, even though she was newly on her own, was simple. She had been so happy and carefree with Nathan then, it felt like another lifetime ago now.

Haley was waiting on a customer when she heard the door open. She didn't turn around to see who it was but she heard them sit down behind her at the counter. She would wait on whoever as soon as she was done handing the order into the cook. Before Haley went back out into the dining area she picked up a plate of food ready for a customer. Haley quickly carried it out to a young woman sitting at the counter and almost dropped it when she locked eyes with Nathan.

She shouldn't be shocked to see him here, after all it was his mother's café. After carefully setting the plate down with shaking hands Haley walked over to stand in front of Nathan. His back was straight and his elbows were resting on the counter top, he looked almost nervous, she thought.

"Um, what can I get for you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Where's my mom?" Nathan asked her. It was the first thing that he could thing to say and when he seen her face fall he felt like an idiot.

"I sent her home, she was tired and didn't look like she was feeling well," Haley told him, sounding more like herself.

Nathan smiled, his Haley was still in there, that knowledge gave him the courage he needed to see if they had a future. "Thanks Hales, for looking out for my mom. Do you think when you're done here maybe we could talk?"

Haley didn't try to hide her surprise, she knew he could read her so it would have been pointless anyways. "Uh, yea, yea sure. I get done at twelve thirty if that's okay."

"That's fine," Nathan replied nodding.

"Did you want anything to eat? Or drink?" Haley asked unable to keep a small smile off her face.

Nathan laughed, he had been caught up he had forgotten about eating. "Pancakes, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. Oh and a cup of coffee please."

"You haven't changed have you," Haley laughed putting his order in and pouring him a cup of coffee.

Nathan didn't get a chance to respond when a group of people dressed in business attire walked in. With a grin Haley grabbed menus and went to tend to the group, leaving him waiting anxiously for twelve thirty.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nervous was the only word to describe how Haley was feeling as she watched Nathan out of the corner of her eye. She had thought he was going to leave as soon as he was done eating and come back when her shift ended. She was shocked when he just sat there, his fingers flying over his phone screen. She had spent so much time watching him and not paying attention she overflowed two coffee cups, dropped a tray of dirty dishes, and tripped over her own two feet right into an elderly man, who she was sure grabbed her ass.

She was just wiping down a table when a woman not much older than her tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I help you?" Haley asked with a smile.

"No, but I think I can help you. I'm Samantha, I'm here to take over for you," she replied with a grin.

"Oh, but you're ear- wow I didn't realize it was twelve thirty already," Haley said looking at her watch. When she looked up she seen Nathan fidgeting in his seat. _Maybe he isn't as calm as he seemed earlier_ , Haley thought to herself making her way to the kitchen to get her stuff.

When she came back out Nathan was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed talking to Samantha. Haley felt stabs of jealousy but knew she had no right. He came to her and asked to talk, she just hoped it wasn't for the divorce she had tried to give him in the past.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but did you still want to talk?" Haley asked, eager to find out what Nathan wanted.

"Yea, I'll talk to ya later Sami," Nathan said putting his hand on the lower part of Haley's back and guiding her outside.

Haley flinched at the contact but it felt nice, she missed feeling his touch, even one so simple.

"Is it okay if we go back to your place to talk? I don't want to chance Brooke or Lucas interfering, even if it's with good intensions."

"That's fine, but I don't have my car, I walked to the café," Haley said looking at newspaper box, unsure where else to look.

Nathan pulled his keys out of his pocket and led her to the passenger side door of his SUV. He removed his hand from the small of her back and opened the car door. Once she was inside he closed the door and took a deep breath as he walked around the front of the SUV to the drivers side.

They rode to her house in silence. Nathan almost turned the radio on until he remembered he had one of her CDs playing. He didn't want to explain to her that he listened to her music so he could hear her voice. That he listened to it with his eyes closed sometimes so he could pretend she was sitting in front of him in his mother's café at the piano singing just for him, like she had not long after they started dating. There were times when he was alone that he wished he never pushed her to sing for him, encouraged her record her first album. He knew though that she would have grown to resent him if she didn't get a shot at her dream, the same as shot she helped to give him.

Next to him, Haley sat rigidly in her seat, her hands clamped tightly in her lap. She cast quick glances at Nathan as he drove, wanting to say something to him but not knowing what to say. She had spent the rest of her shift trying to figure out what he wanted to talk to her about, she was still trying to figure it out, but wasn't having any luck.

Once back at her house Nathan pulled into her driveway and parked where he had earlier that day. They both awkwardly got out of the car and made their way to the door. Haley dug in her purse and took out her keys. She unlocked and opened the door with a shaky hand. She walked inside and Nathan followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Haley asked, not sure if she really wanted to know what he wanted to talk about.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Can we sit down and talk somewhere?"

Haley nodded and led him into the living room. She sat down on the sofa on an end seat with Nathan sitting in a chair across from her.

"I don't know where to start but I will say that I don't want to fight with you," he said leaning forward on the chair so he was sitting on the edge.

"I don't want to fight either but I am curious as to what exactly you want to talk about," Haley replied, proud of herself for sounding so calm.

Nathan inhaled deeply and blew the air out of his mouth. "When you left, it nearly killed me Haley, I was a mess. You didn't even give a choice when you left, just took off in the middle of the night. It wasn't until your tour started that I even knew where you were."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I can't take back what I did to you and-" she tried to apologize but he cut her off with a shake of his head and a raised hand.

"I know you're sorry Hales, and I mostly forgive you. I was going to go and see you but I got the divorce papers the day before your first concert. After you sent them I figured you wouldn't want me there so I didn't go. I still had a hope, a misplaced belief in _us_ , that you would come back to me though. I sent the papers back because I had hoped you would bring them to me yourself so I could try to convince you we were meant to be together. I waited for you to come every night for months. I gave up waiting after the first year. I turned all my focus and energy into basketball and I had scouts looking to recruit me," he told her, his voice breaking along the way.

Haley got up and sat on the table between them. Reaching out she took his hands in hers and held them tightly. "God Nathan, I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. I wanted to come home, back to you, as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to face you, you deserved better than me, you do deserve better than me. You deserved to make it to the NBA and live your dream," she said, a sob breaking through her lips.

Nathan pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. It broke his heart to see her like this, to know that had either one of them just made a move they may have spent the last six years together and happy. "I don't need the NBA, dreams can change. Haley, I know we still have a lot to talk about but I don't want a divorce and I hope you don't either."

Pulling out of his arms Haley sat up so she could look him the eyes. "Nathan, the last thing in the world I want is a divorce but I'm not native. We aren't the people we were when we got married. We can't go back to just being a married couple but I don't know what to do."

"We date, get to know each other all over again and just talk," he said with a smirk.

"I'd like that," Haley said with a smile then leaned in and kissed his lips, surprising him. Once the shock wore off he eagerly kissed her back, content, for now, to hold her in his arms and kiss her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Brooke was having a truly terrible day. Her alarm didn't go off causing her to wake up late, her shower was freezing cold because Nathan and Lucas got there before she did, and to make matters worse she didn't have time to make or pick up coffee. In a frenzy she dressed quickly and rushed out the door. "I really need to hire someone to open the store, this is insane," she said to her self with a groan.

She got to the store with less than five minutes to spare. Brooke quickly unlocked the door and went inside to turn the lights on and open the cash register. With a deep breath, she sat down in the chair facing the door. She was beyond tired and watched the people walk by to try and stay awake. When she seen a couple with a little girl, each holding one of the girls hands, walk by she placed her hand on her stomach instinctively. With a smile she closed her eyes and could picture her and Lucas with their little one. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haley was freaking out plain and simple. In ten hours she was going on a date with her husband, absurd sounding she knew, but she was nervous. She was pulling everything she owned out of her closet and throwing it on her bed. She had more clothes than most stores but nothing felt right. Most of what she owned were tour outfits and she didn't want to wear anything like that in front of Nathan.

With one last huff she grabbed her purse and rushed to the one person she knew without a doubt could help her.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination. Haley parked along the road and fed the meter before going into Clothes Over Bro's. She was about the call out for Brooke when she seen her fast asleep on the chair.

Haley felt bad waking her but she was in desperate need of help and the clock was ticking. She gently shook Brooke's shoulder but all she got was a soft snore in response. Giving up the gentle approach quickly Haley yelled out, "Brooke, wake up, hurry there's a fashion disaster!"

Brooke jumped awake startled. "What?! Where?!" She asked looking around. She calmed down almost immediately once she seen Haley. "Did you say there's a fashion disaster?"

"I have a date tonight, a _really_ important date, and I have nothing to wear," Haley told Brooke.

Anger flashed in Brooke's eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" she demanded, making Haley take a step back.

"Brooke, what the hell? I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? Seriously, do you even care what it's going to do to Nathan? Why did you stay if you had plans to date someone else?" Brooke asked, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Someone else. You think I'm freaking out about going on a date with a random guy. Oh thank God," Haley said laughing.

Brooke, getting even more upset, was ready to pummel her. "You're laughing? What about hurting Nathan more than you already have is funny?"

"I'm not going to hurt him. In fact, the _date_ I'm freaking out about, is with him. I couldn't find anything to wear that wasn't every day casual or tour clothes," Haley explained. Once she finished she was glad to see Brooke had retracted her claws. Though she wasn't a fan of being yelled at, she was glad Nathan had Brooke in his corner.

"Oh Haley, why didn't you just say that to start? I'm…. I don't know what to say."

"Say you have something I can wear," Haley said pleadingly.

"That I can do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Haley's house, Nathan went to the pier, he needed to clear his head. He couldn't get the feel of her lips out of his mind. Six years was a long time to go without kissing your wife. Without a thought his feet took him down to the beach where he walked along the water.

Letting the sea breeze calm him, he thought back to the last time he had gotten to kiss Haley. It was the night she had snuck out, abandoned him, and he should have seen it coming. That whole day she had hung clung to him, hung on him every word. It wasn't that she ignored him any other time, but that day, she was overly attentive. He was enjoying the extra attention she was giving him so he didn't question it. He didn't question why her kisses were desperate, or why after making love to her she clung to him like a life line, but when he woke up the next morning and she was gone he knew he should have known something was wrong.

Right before he had drifted to sleep that night she told him she loved him, looked into his bright blue eyes with her warm chocolate brown orbs, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. What he wouldn't give to feel like that again, he though as he sat in the sand with is arms across his raised knees.

Nathan was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone. Happy for the distraction he answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hey, Nate are you busy?" Lucas asked sounding hopeful.

"Not right now, no. What's up?"

"Think you can come to the school gym for a few hours? I need some help."

"Yea, I'm on my way," Nathan said standing up and brushing the sand off his jeans. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Lucas was ready to thrown in the towel. When he took over the job as coach he didn't believe that the players would be as bad as everyone made them out to be. He thought they just needed structure, better plays, and a different coaching approach. Oh how wrong he had been. Weeks. He'd been trying everything he could think of for weeks but to him, they were getting worse not better. He really hoped Nathan had ideas because he was tapped, he didn't have anything left.

"Run it again! Run it until you get it right!" Lucas yelled at his team. He was beyond frustrated, he was ready to give up. He didn't want to let the team sink, he wanted them to feel the pride and accomplishment of winning a State Championship. It was definitely something he would never forget.

Lucas could still hear the roar of the crowd as he took that final shot. As soon as the ball made it though the basket he felt like he was on top of the world. With the help of his brother and their team they had won the schools first State Championship, they did it for themselves, but also for their coach Whitey. He had come so close when their Uncle Dan played for the Ravens years before, but after refusing to play the team lost.

"Wow, they're really bad," Nathan said not long after he walked in and the basketball rolled towards his feet. His statement broke Luke out of his trip down memory lane.

"You have no idea," Lucas groaned then blew his whistle. "Bring it in!"

"So, what do you think?" Lucas asked a while later, after the teens left, half afraid what his brother would say.

"Truth? They're bad, but I don't think they're a lost cause. I'd recommend re-holding tryouts," Nathan replied.

"Re-hold tryouts? Why?" Luke asked confused, ready to reject the idea.

"Hear me out. If you make them try out for the team again with the chance they won't make it may give them motivation to try harder. They may practice more on their own and surprise you. It could also bring in some new kids. What have you got to lose? And if you want help during practices I can try to help," Nathan offered.

Lucas looked thoughtful for a few moments before smiling. "Sounds like a solid plan little brother, thank you."

"Glad I can help."

With a frown, Lucas debated on bringing it up but thought why not. "Nate, how are you with Haley being back?"

"That's the million dollar question. I have a date tonight," he said and at Lucas' confused look continued, "with Hales."

"When did that happen? Last I knew you were going to stay away from her?"

Nathan spoke to the ground unable to see the pity he knew would be in his brother's eyes with what he had to say. "I can't, I can't stay away from her. There's this pull, the second I seen her I had to talk to her. She gave me an out, she offered to walk away so I wouldn't have to talk to her, but I couldn't take it. I miss her, I have since she left, but there's so much to work through, I don't know if its even possible."

Luke put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "All you can do is try Nate, but anything is possible, except my team winning," he laughed trying to lighten the mood. Nathan was many things but open about his feeling wasn't one of them. It threw him off kilter to hear what his brother said.

"Thanks Luke, I'm gonna head home. I have a few things to do before tonight," with that Nathan headed for home wondering just how hard tonight would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting Brooke's help Haley headed home. With butterflies in her stomach, she took a long bubble bath to try and relax, which didn't help but it did use up some time. And her skin was silky smooth at least, she laughed to her self. She took extra care curling her long hair and applying her make-up. She painted her nails a dark wine color to match the dress Brooke had picked out for her wear.

The dress was gorgeous, it was a wine colored backless skater dress with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't the kind of thing she would have worn when she lived in Tree Hill before, not without a lot of pressure anyway, but after some of the things she'd had to wear on tour there was no convincing needed. She was in love with it, and she was sure Nathan would be too. She paired it with a pair black strappy, small silver hoops in her ears, and a choker necklace.

She was taking one last look in the mirror when she heard the door bell. She threw a quick glace at the clock and smiled, he was exactly on time. Carefully, she walked down the stairs and opened the door a smile she couldn't help on her face. He took her breath away, he was in black slacks and a dark blue button down that brought out his eyes, which were apprising her from top to bottom not so subtly.

"Uh..Um…these are for you," Nathan said pulling flowers out from behind his back.

Haley took them from him gingerly. She inhaled their scent as her heart fluttered. "Thank you, you remembered Lilies are my favorite, I'm going to go put them in some water and then we can go."

"You look beautiful Hales," Nathan told her when she walked back into the foyer.

Haley froze, he called her _Hales_ , it was silly but that small simple thing gave an abundance of hope. Hope she knew she had no right to have but there it was. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. "You look very striking yourself Mr. Scott. Do you have any plans on where we're going?"

"The whole nights planned, though it's easy enough to change if needed. Are you ready to go?" he asked a small smile making his eyes crinkle just a little. Haley nodded and he lead her to his SUV and opened the door for her. _Let the night begin_ , he thought as he walked around the front to get into the drivers side. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was close to eight when Lucas finally got home, he was exhausted and starving. He was glad to see that Brooke's BMW in the driveway, just seeing her would make his day better. In a hurry to see her, he flung the front door open and stopped in the foyer when he was hit with a delightful aroma. With a smile he followed his nose into the kitchen where he found Brooke stirring something on the stove.

"I don't know what's for dinner but it smells heavenly," Lucas said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist. Brooke jumped causing him to take a step back. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concern lacking his voice. It wasn't like her to pull away from him, unless he did something to tick her off, which he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Yea, yea everything's fine. You just surprised me, that's all," she said standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Lucas took full advantage and pulled her against his body. Before he could take the kiss much further Brooke put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back. "Easy Broody, I don't want to burn dinner," she laughed turning away from him to tend to the food cooking on the stove.

"Fine," he sighed loudly making her laugh, "what's for dinner?"

"Roast, baby potatoes, baby carrots, salad, and pudding for dessert."

"Sounds amazing, how was your day?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Oh, usual. Woke up late, had a freezing cold shower, almost killed Haley, went to the store, then came home," she said taking the pot off the stove and pouring the pudding into a bowl to put in the fridge to cool.

Taking a moment to sort through what she just told him, he stood up right when what she said sunk in. "What do you mean you almost killed Haley?"

"I fell asleep after I opened the store, she woke me up and told me she had an important date tonight. I assumed it was with someone other than Nathan so I was kinda a little bitchy," Brooke explained shrugging her shoulders.

Lucas laughed shaking his head. "The two of them have a long road ahead. I hope the figure it out, they deserve to be as happy as we are."

"Speaking of being happy, there's something I have to tell you. Dinners going to be a while longer so do you mind talking now? Or we could wait it's up to you," Brooke rushed to say.

"Now's fine, but I thought you said everything was okay."

Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. She gently pushed him down on to the sofa and sat in front of him on the ottoman. She reached out and took ahold of his hands then looked him in eyes, she wanted to see his reaction to her news. "Brooke, you're starting to scare me here, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she said simply, waiting to see his reaction. He didn't disappoint her, he drug her up with him and into a hug. His eyes were dancing with happiness and he had a grin a mile wide on his face.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He shouted setting her on her feet and kissing her. "How do you feel?" he asked pulling he down onto the sofa next to him.

"I feel good, just tired," she replied snuggling into him. This was their bliss, she hoped Nathan and Haley's night was going as well theirs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nathan and Haley weren't that lucky.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a waiter asked Haley after spilling a hot bowl of soup on her.

"I'm okay, it's just soup, not big deal," she told the poor guy. Her stomach and legs felt like they were on fire, and she was pretty sure after this her night with Nathan would be over, but it was an honest accident.

"Can we just get the bill please?" Nathan asked the waiter with a grimace. Once he walked away he turned his attention to Haley who was trying to wipe what she could off of her dress and legs. "Are you really okay, or were you just being nice?" he asked her.

"It was kinda hot," she laughed, "but I'm fine, really."

"As soon as I settle the bill we'll get you taken care of."

 _Taken care of_? What did that even mean she thought waiting for the waiter to come back. After a few minutes the waiter returned but he wasn't alone.

"I'd like to give you my deepest apologizes, I'm Albert Kinderman, I'm the owner. I'm going to take of your bill, I don't take this lightly," he said looking at Haley, not even acknowledging Nathan. It was then that it hit her. Had it been any other patron it wouldn't be this big of a deal, but it wasn't any normal patron it was her, _a big rock star_. Haley chanced a look at Nathan and it was clear he figured out what was going on to.

"I really appreciate that but it was really no big deal, just an accident. We'd just like our bill so we could get going," Haley said not giving any room for argument.

"I'll go get that for you myself," the manager nodded then was on his way.

After paying for what they had gotten the chance to actually eat they made their way out to Nathan's SUV. He hadn't said a word to her since he had asked her how she was and it was killing her. Her biggest worry was something reminding him of why she left and it happened.

Once they were settled inside she turned in her seat before he turned the ignition on. "Nathan? Are you upset with me?" she asked, her voice barley a whisper.

"Why don't we get you some clean clothes then we can talk," was all he said as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Haley rested her head against the window, up until that moment everything had been going so well. They were talking about mostly small things but it was a start. She prayed this didn't affect the progress they had made, no matter how minuscule it was. She was so lost in thought it took her a little before she realized they weren't headed back to her house as she thought they would be.

"Nathan where are we going?"

"You'll see, don't worry. It won't take much longer to get there," he said then turned his full attention back to the road ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Nathan had been right, it wasn't long at all before they were parking near the pier. Haley was confused why they were there but she wasn't going to risk asking. Any time she got to spend with him was worth having her dress stick to her in an uncomfortable way.

Without a word Nathan got out and opened her door. With a hand on the small of her back he led her toward the shops along the pier. He left his hand on her back, the heat seeping through the thin material of her dress. She didn't realize how much she had missed his touch, even one so simple. Unable to keep quiet any longer she had to ask, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, to start, you're going to pick a store and get some clean clothes. Once you do then there's one more place I have planned. Unless you're ready to go home? I should have asked before assuming you wanted to continue this disaster of a date," Nathan said with a grimace.

"It's not a disaster, just memorable. I'm up for whatever you have planned," she said reaching for his hand and pulling him in to a store called _Mother's Earth_.

As soon as they were inside their breaths were taken away by the over powering smell of cinnamon. The spicy scent was such a change from the salty sea breeze it took them both a moment to adjust. They both looked around the unique shop that had everything from dresses to animal skulls. In a hurry to get back to their date Haley picked out a high-low copper colored boho dress with sleeves.

After Nathan paid for her dress, he insisted no matter how much Haley argued with him, she went into the dressing room and changed.

"You look.…I mean you look," Nathan stammered, unable to finish his thought when Haley came out.

"I know, it's definitely different," Haley said laughing. She knew she wasn't dressed as well as she had been but she really liked the dress and thought she looked nice. It kind of hurt that Nathan couldn't even pretend to like it.

"Yea, it is, but you look amazing Hales," he said, pleased to see her cheeks turn pink.

Haley smiled at him, then asked, "What's next?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Haley had changed they had slowly made their way down the pier and on to the beach.

"Slow down," Haley told Nathan as she jogged behind him, her shoes dangling from her fingers by the straps. She took them off when they walked down to the beach.

Nathan slowed down and started taking baby steps, "Is that better?" he asked laughing.

Once Haley caught up to him she lightly smacked his arm. "Ha-ha, very funny. It's not my fault you have such long legs and mine are short."

Nathan picked her up and put her over his shoulder in a fireman carry and started to walk towards the ocean. "No, Nathan put me down. Don't you dare!" Haley yelled while kicking her legs.

Just before he reached the water Nathan set her down gently on her feet. "Did you really think I was going to throw you in, ya Goof?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"It wouldn't have been the first time," Haley replied, remembering the summer before sophomore year. It was the last summer she had been with Nathan, and their friends, before she left.

Staring out at the waves of the ocean she let her mind wander back to that day. They had all been sitting in the café drinking cold sodas, unsure what to do for the day, when Brooke jumped up and declared they were going to the beach. With nothing else planned and no other ideas everyone had agreed to change and meet at the beach in an hour.

Haley and Nathan had been a little late after getting caught up in each other. They hadn't gotten to spend much time together between his training for basketball and her music. When they finally arrived at the beach their friends gave them knowing smiles upon seeing Haley's flushed cheeks and the grin on Nathan's face.

"You look a little hot Hales, you okay?" Lucas had asked her, making her cheeks turn an ever darker shade of red.

A knowing look passed between Nathan and Lucas as Nathan picked Haley up and threw over his shoulder and walked straight into the frigid ocean. No amount of her yelling or pleading made him stop until he hip deep and he dropped her into the water.

After she was done yelling at him and pretending to be mad he wrapped her in a towel and got her mint chocolate chip ice cream and all was right in their world, at least for a little while.

"Haley," Nathan called, pulling her off memory lane.

"Yea, sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It was a good day, and tonight's been great, but we need talk no matter how much it's going to suck," Nathan said gesturing for her to join him in sitting down on the sand.

"You're right, I just don't know where to start," she said spinning her ring on her pinky finger, it was nervous habit she had since high school. Her grandmother had given her the ring on her thirteenth birthday, and she had worn it ever since.

"How about the beginning, tell me why you left me, why you didn't give me a choice in what happened to my life," Nathan said, his voice thick with emotion. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Haley looked at Nathan, trying to find the right words to explain what she herself didn't completely understand. She knew what she had told Conner, and it wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the entire reason she had left.

"Um..I..please just bare with me while I try to explain," she pleaded, looking him in the eyes. She was relieved when he nodded in understanding.

She took a deep breath and began, "When I started missing so many of my classes, I found out for the first time in my academic career, that I was failing. There was no way I was going to pass sophomore year, so instead of failing, I dropped out. At first it felt like a weight had been lifted from me, but then they expected me to be in the studio more. They wanted me to have more songs written and to perform at any place that would take me. If you remember, I was never home. I was blowing off Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. Not to mention I never had time for you, for us," Haley said the last part in a whisper.

"I can understand why you were stressed. You had a lot going on, but I would have helped you," he told her as he put his head down, trying to hide the pain shining in his blue eyes from her.

"You couldn't help me, no one could. I wish like Hell you could have though," she said trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know I messed up, if I could go back I would do it all differently, but I can't. All I can do is try to explain and pray you forgive me, pray you don't hate me forever."

Nathan's head snapped up at her words. "I don't hate you, God knows I tried, but I never hated you. Not then, and certainly not now. It tore me apart when you left. It nearly killed me when I got the divorce papers, and every time you sent them back, I felt like I was dying. So yea, I wanted to hate you, but I loved you too much for that to be possible," Nathan said, trying to ignore her tears. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't do that. Not until he knew it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I know it isn't enough but I am sorry. I was trying to set you free. As much as the thought killed me I hoped you would find someone else."

"Believe me, I tried," he said with a humorless laugh. "Once it was clear you weren't coming back, Brooke set me up on so many dates my head was spinning. Only one made it past a first date, and she didn't last after she bought tickets to one of your concerts. She got pissed I wouldn't go, even after I explained why, she still insisted. She claimed I could get her V.I.P treatment then and she could meet you."

"Oh God, even when I wasn't around I was interfering," Haley said pulling her knees to her chest.

"It's okay Hales, she wouldn't have lasted anyway. It was mostly a show to keep Brooke off my back. It wasn't fair that I was using that poor woman. Thankfully after her Brooke backed off, that was over a year ago," he told her.

Haley stayed quiet for a few minutes, digesting everything that he had told her. She felt a shutter run through her at the thought of what she had to tell him now. She rubbed her arms, to sooth her self or from the chill of the night breeze, she wasn't sure.

"Nathan-" she started but was cut off when he spoke at the same time.

"Are you cold?" he asked after watching her.

"A little, but I'm fine," she said as he took off his suit jacket. He put it around her shoulders as if he didn't hear her, and she was grateful. The jacket was warm from his body heat and smelled like his cologne and something else, something distinctly him. It was going to make what she had to say that much harder.

"Better?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"Yea, thank you. I have…there's something I need to tell you." With a nod from him to go on she knew it was now or never. "I'm sure you seen in magazines that I was dating this guy and that but it wasn't true. Most of the pictures they used as _proof_ were taken at events or parties. I did have one serious boyfriend, I thought for a bit he would even ask me to marry him, but we broke up right after my last concert," Haley reluctantly told him, biting her lip so hard she almost pierced it with her teeth.

"But your last concert was here, so that means….. What happened?" Nathan asked, a painful throbbing in his heart at her admission.

"I told him the truth. He was my tour manager, and quickly became my friend. I had known him almost two years when he asked me out to dinner. It took him a few tries before I said yes. No matter where I was you were always in my heart, but I needed to move on like I was hoping you had. Conner and I had the perfect relationship, in my head anyway, but not in reality. In reality he was talking about marriage and kids and I'd shut down, shut him out until he let it go for a while. Rinse and repeat for almost a year. I never told him about you or my past. When he booked the concert here he had no idea this was my home. It was like an electric shock to my system, almost like a reset, I felt like me for the first time since I left. I knew I had to tell him that I couldn't be with him, not in the way he deserved. So I told him about you, and I broke up with him," she said as silent tears fell. She felt terrible for the pain she put her friend though, but she cried for the pain she put Nathan though, was putting him though. It was breaking her heart to see him take in what she was confessing.

"There's just one thing you didn't answer. Why did you leave me?" he asked his voice a mere whisper.

"Because you deserved better than me. It felt like we were strangers and we lived in the same apartment, I couldn't imagine what we would have been if I had stayed and toured. I don't think we would have survived it either way," she said sadly.

"I guess we'll never know."

"Maybe not but I want to know now. I'm staying in Tree Hill. I'll record and do local concerts but I'm done with missing out on life. I'm done missing my family and my friends," Haley said reaching her hand up to turn his face towards hers.

"One day at a time Hales, we'll figure it out," Nathan said and laid a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her to her feet. He put his arm around her and slowly led her back to his car. Tonight had been tiring, they had talked about a lot and for now, it was enough. Tomorrow was another day. 


End file.
